


I’ve Waited My Whole Life

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff & comfort, M/M, TV Show Canon, Tw fighting mentions, Tw non graphic depictions of injuty, Union blues, first kisses yum, tw gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Tim talks with Darry after the events of the last episode in the tv show
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I’ve Waited My Whole Life

Tim and Soda helped Darry through the front door of the Curtis house. Lucky he wasn’t hurt too bad; a split lip and a possible black eye. But he was tough and he wasn’t gonna let it show. Especially in front of Soda and Pony, who were already retiring to their rooms, leaving Tim and Darry alone in the kitchen. 

Tim had promised to both of them he would take good care of Darry. As much as Darry protested it, he finally agreed and sat down at the kitchen table. 

“You look like shit” Tim commented, handing Darry a bag of frozen peas to hold against his eye. 

“Gee, thanks” Darry graveled back. 

Tim just rolled his eyes and wet a paper towel in the sink “You see the way you pounced that guy who had the gun pointed straight at my chest?! Damn.”

“I didn’t really see it cause I was the one going it” Darry shrugged with a small grin “but you’re welcome.”

“I never said thank you.”

Tim bent down in between Darry’s knees and pressed the wet paper towel to Darry’s face lightly, wiping up any blood and cleaning any cuts. Tim was pretty sure by the way his fingers hurt to be bending he had definitely broke one of them, but it wouldn’t be the first time so he paid no mind to it. 

“Your hand ok?” Darry observed. 

“Yeah, probably nothing.”

“Don’t look like nothing.”

“Just shut up and let me finish, will ya?”

Darry couldn’t help but crack a smile and do exactly as Tim told. Letting the comfortable silence return between the two of them return while Tim finished up. 

“There, all’s new and back to your pretty boy self” Tim chuckled, giving Darry a pat on the cheek and standing up to throw away the now dark pink stained paper towel.

Darry just nodded and continued to watch Tim. There was definitely something there and Darry knew he wasn’t imagining it. He knew now he wasn’t imagining the way the two of them would sit and talk at bars, the way Tim would walk him home, the hours they spent together even if they were arguing a bit, but most especially the way Tim smiled at him. 

Tim didn’t smile too much generally, he wasn’t that type of guy. But not even Tim himself could deny the cheesy mess he became when he was around Darry. No matter how hard he tried not to show it. 

“Hey Tim?” Darry licked his lips “can I ask you something?”

“Go for it Curtis” Tim replied and pulled out the chair opposite to Darry and sat down to face him. 

As much as you might not believe, Tim was real good to talk to. Real smart. He knew a lot of what Darry went through. He knew how it felt to always be worrying about your dumb ass siblings or taking care of a whole group of overall violent teenagers. But Tim understood more than that as well. He understood nearly everything about Darry. 

“What are we?” Darry asked honestly, no point in sugar coating it. 

“What do you mean?” Tim smirked. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Then say it, I wanna make sure.”

The cocky grin on Tim’s face nearly sent Darry over the edge. They both knew exactly what he was asking, but Tim was too coy and sly to play in, not yet. 

“Are we, boyfriends, or whatever you wanna call it” Darry mustered up the courage to spit out, a grin tugging at his sore lips again. 

“I like the sound of that, if you do” Tim purred. 

“Of course I’d like that Shepard, are you blind? We’ve practically been going out for months.”

“Well no one told me that, I’m kind of upset I didn’t know you considered those dates sooner.”

“And why’s that?”

“Cause I would have done this months ago” Tim breathed out, standing up and walking over to where Darry sat across from up. 

Darry tried his hardest to look as unimpressed as possible when Tim put a finger underneath his chin and lifted it so their eyes met. And not even seconds later, Tim was bending down over Darry, noses touching slightly like they were asking permission. 

“You’ve wanted to almost kiss me, for months?” Darry chuckled out at a whisper, feeling a sense of boldness along with Tim’s breath hitting his lips. 

“You acting like you haven’t too?” Tim teased and barely brushed his lips against Darry’s. And as much as Darry wanted him to just shut up and kiss him already, two could play at that game. 

“Haven’t what?” he boasted back at Tim, their faces not moving an inch so when he spoke he could nearly feel the heat of Tim’s lips. 

“Damn, Curtis, what are you doing to me.”

Darry didn’t have a chance to respond before Tim’s lips finally pressed agaisnt his almost bittersweetly. 

Tim felt Darry slightly wince into the soft kiss, he had completely forgot about Darry’s hurt lip. 

“Sorry bout that, Dar. I couldn’t help myself” Tim smiled smugly and pressed a gentle peck on Darry’s lips, not wanting to hurt him no matter his bad he just wanted to to shove him up against the wall and kiss him hard. 

“It’s about time” the two of them heard from the hallway. They tore their attention away from each other, Tim still didn’t move his hand though, to see Pony and Soda watching from where they stood peeking at it from Soda’s room. 

“Go to bed” Darry snapped lovingly at his two kid brothers. And he returned his attention back to Tim and he heard the sound of Soda’s bedroom door closing s slight banter from behind it. 

“Sorry I can’t kiss ya” Darry smiled weakly up at him who moved his hand to cup Darry’s cheek. 

“I’ve waited my whole life to kiss you, what’s another few days of waiting?” and Tim placed a light kiss on Darry’s forehead.


End file.
